Goodbye
by Gerao-A
Summary: Um pedido de Rina Inverse, um fic de XF


Goodbye  
  
Alandra: como pedido da Rina Inverse, um fic X/F.  
  
Sunny: E os Slayers não nos pertencem.  
  
Ramon: Vamos à historia!  
  
Um mês se passou desde a derrota de Valgarv e da Estrela Negra, e a Filia tem cuidado do Valgarv, agora renascido como uma criança. A Filia quer trazer-lhe uma melhor vida do que aquele que lhe foi aplicado pelos Dragões Dourados.  
  
Agora que o Valgarv já nasceu do seu ovo, e agora é um simples bebé, ela espera que a sua vida tome um rumo melhor para ela própria, como fez os seus amigos.  
  
A Lina e o Gourry continuam a viajar juntos, ainda apesar de que o Gourry Já não tem mais a Espada da Luz. A Amélia continua com os seus deveres reais, pobre coitada, e o Zel continua a procurar uma cura para o seu corpo.  
  
Quanto ao Xellos.................................não se sabe onde ele anda. E por muito que a Filia não queira admitir, ela sente falta do seu Parasita favorito. (aqui em Portugal a Filia chama o Xellos de Parasita, não Namagomi) E ela não sabe porquê, ele destruiu os Dragões dourados durante a grande Guerra contra Shabrimingodo, mas ainda, ela sente falta dele.  
  
"Porque sinto falta dele, ele é um demónio, ele queria que o Valgarv matasse a Lina,..........mas porque é que ele...........me salvou na caverna do Valgarv?"  
  
De repente, a Filia sente uma brisa atrás dela, quando se voltou ela reparou que era o demónio dos seus sonhos. Xellos.  
  
"Olá Filia."  
  
"TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" de imediato a Filia tirou o seu Machado "O que queres seu Parasita?" a Filia sabe que o Xellos está a tramar algo muito ruim, ele nunca faz nada sem ordem da sua mestra, Zellas. E isto assusta Filia, será que Zellas ordenou ao Xellos para raptar o Val?  
  
O Xellos apenas observava-a, com o seu sorriso habitual. "O teu medo e o teu desespero são saborosos para um demónio como eu, Filia-Chan. Mas podes estar descansada, eu não vim aqui para fazer mal, vim por outra coisa."  
  
O tons de voz do Xellos parecia sincero. O que é que ele quer?  
  
"Que queres, Xellos?"  
  
De imediato, o Xellos encostou os seus Lábios com as de Filia, dando-a um beijo com muito prazer. À primeira a Filia tentou remove-lo de cima dela, mas depois, ela deixou se levar, adorando o facto desta criatura estar a segura-la com tanto amor e beijando-a com tanta paixão. O Próprio Xellos estava espantando, por ela não fazer nada, portanto ele continuou a beija- la, aproveitando cada segundo ao máximo, como se fosse os seus últimos.  
  
Mas a Filia voltou à realidade e empurrou o Xellos com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. "O que raio pensas que estás a fazer, seu estupido Parasita!?!?!?!?"  
  
A Filia ficou espantada pela maneira como o Xellos está a olhar para ela agora. Ele não está com o seu sorriso maroto de habitual, e o seu olhar está diferente, tristonho, e desapontado.  
  
"X-Xellos............."  
  
"Não digas nada, Filia-Chan......" disse o Xellos enquanto deu à Filia uma carta. "Peço para que abras essa carta dentro uma semana, Filia" e sem avisar o Xellos teleportou-se, deixando a Filia sozinha.  
  
"Xellos......."  
  
_3 Dias depois_  
  
Xellos está levando uma enorme porrada, não de um super demónio ou um poderoso feiticeiro, mas de um humano, um super humano, um humano com um cabelo punk, sem descrição possível, acompanhado com um cão pequenino.  
  
"Como é isto possível" O Xellos tentava levantar-se, mas está demasiado fraco e ferido para sequer lutar, mas este humano é bem diferente de todos os outros. "Porquê? Porquê que eu não sinto a tua raiva, nem os teus pensamentos negativos?"  
  
"Pensas que eu sou fraco como os da minha espécie, ou quê? Estúpido da merda.!" Disse o Air Jay. "Eu sou Air Jay, o Poderoso! Ninguém pode me deter! Muito menos demónios que se alimentam de deseperos dos outros."  
  
"Ruff, au, au AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" disse o Kiko.  
  
"Tu tb 'tás sempre com fome!" respondeu de volta o Air Jay. "mas tens razão, é melhor matar este monte de lixo."  
  
O Air Jay estava pronto a matar o Xellos, quando este tirou uma faca da sua capa e espetou-a na cabeça do Air Jay.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!" gritou o Air Jay de dor "Estou a brincar!"  
  
O Xellos não podia acreditar, o próprio Air Jay retirou a faca da sua cabeça, sangue que estava na lamina e na sua ferida na testa transformaram- se em chamas, curando as feridas do Air Jay. O Xellos pela primeira vez da sua vida está com medo, ele não consegue parar de tremer.  
  
"Então o que a minha mestra disse é verdade, tu tens sangue da Fénix nas tuas veias."  
  
"Duh!!!!!! E pelos vistos vieste preparado Xellos! Está faca está encantada, seria o suficiente para me transformar num demónio, mas eu não sou fraco, e agora vou dar-te um enorme castigo, que será para ti, pior que a própria morte!"  
  
Air Jay levantou a sua mão no ar, e começou a aparecer, uma lâmina luminosa. E atirou-a contra o Xellos.  
  
_2 Dias depois.  
_  
Já passou uma semana desde aquele acidente do beijo, e durante esse tempo todo, a Filia não parava de pensar no Xellos, porque raio fez ele aquilo? Porquê ? e durante esse tempo todo a Filia tem tocado nos seus lábios, ainda sentindo o calor dos lábios do Xellos.  
  
"Espera, a carta!"  
  
Só agora a Filia lembrou da carta que o Xellos lhe deu, a ultima coisa que ele lhe deu e que pediu para só abrir uma semana depois.  
  
A Filia abriu, e começou a ler.  
  
_Para a Filia-san.  
  
Tu e eu sempre fomos inimigos, eu não preciso de dizer isto, é uma coisa que todos sabem. Mas durante estes milénios, comecei a gostar muitas coisas de ti, os teus sorrisos, o teu mau feitio, e a tua consideração pelos os outros. Surpreendida por eu estar a dizer isto tudo? Não estejas. Nunca te perguntas a ti própria porque é que eu te salvei, lá na caverna do Valgarv? Por que eu não podia viver comigo mesmo saber que te podias te magoar, ou morrer. E tu, foste a única que me ajudou quando fiquei ferido com a minha Luta com o Valgarv, nunca ninguém fez isso por mim. Deves estar a pensar porque estou a escrever isto tudo. A minha mestra enviou-me numa nova missão. Ela quer que eu encontre um humano poderoso, chamado Air Jay e que o transforme num demónio para servi-la. Este não é um humano como os outros, ele tem os poderes da Fénix nas suas veias. Muitos demónios enfrentaram-no, mas o mais surpreendido que possa parecer, ele eliminou-os a todos. Ele é muito poderoso. Por isso é que eu estou a escrever esta carta, eu próprio não sei se irei sobreviver nesta luta, mas eu tenho de ir, a minha mestra assim o ordenou. Se eu sobreviver a esta luta, digo-te a palavras que eu nunca tive coragem para te dizer.  
  
Com amor  
  
Xellos.  
_  
Lágrimas começaram a sair nos olhos da Filia, caindo na carta que ela esteve ler.  
  
"Estúpido.......(snif)...................seu grande estúpido.........................."  
  
Naquela noite, a Filia se trancou no seu quarto, tirando toda a sua dor nas suas lágrimas, por que ela já percebeu que ela perdeu o homem que ela amava e a ultima coisa que ela lhe disse era um insulto, mas ela queria dizer-lhe tanto.  
  
"Eu amo-te Xellos."  
  
Fim. 


End file.
